


Three Times Alex Giggled

by brinshannara



Series: Time and Again [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: After being heartbreakingly interrupted during their last date night, Alex and Maggie finally have a night to themselves, before all hell breaks loose.





	1. Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of the Time and Again series. If you haven't read _Four Times Alex and Maggie Went on a Date_ at the very least, you should do so now, since this picks up right after that.
> 
> Additionally, this tackles the first half of 2x09 (Supergirl Lives), so you'll definitely want to have seen that or very little of this will make sense.
> 
> Also, I am not joking about this being explicit. MEGA SEXYTIMES in Chapters 1 & 2 and then back to your regularly-scheduled Teen rating in Chapter 3.
> 
> Comments and kudos help give me the motivation to find the time to write these things. Thank you for reading! :)

"Perfect, thank you so much for accommodating the reservation being pushed a bit," Alex Danvers said into her phone, which was awkwardly balanced between her ear and shoulder as she placed test tubes into a rack. She was in a lab at the DEO and she was running late. She paused, smiling at the response from the man on the other side of the line. "Did she really?" Alex laughed. "Well, thanks, I appreciate you not blowing my cover." She paused again, listening. "Yeah, so 8:30, 8:45 at the latest," she confirmed. "Thanks again, see you soon!"

Satisfied, Alex pulled the phone from her shoulder and disconnected, pocketing the phone. It was Wednesday. At long last, it was Wednesday. Finally. She and Maggie hadn't seen each other since the previous Saturday night, when things had gotten interrupted and then… Alex inhaled deeply, remembering. Things had gotten intimate. Sort of. She finished arranging the tubes, picking up the rack and heading out to the hallway to bring them to the upstairs lab, where some technicians would run scans on the substances overnight.

Overnight. While she was hopefully making things even more intimate with Maggie. She was still thinking about her plans for the evening when she heard the tell-tale  _whoosh_ of her sister landing inside the DEO. Alex made her way up the stairs towards the landing.

"Jewel thieves?" she asked, inquiring about Kara's latest assignment.

"Nabbed," Kara confirmed. "I nabbed ‘em. But, of course," she said, as she fell into step with Alex to go up another flight of stairs, "Guardian had to show up and pick up some of the stragglers."

Alex rolled her eyes to herself.  _Guardian. Those two really need to tell Kara, and soon,_ she thought to herself, still extremely uncomfortable when it came to keeping the information that Guardian was James and was being aided by Winn from Kara.

"That guy's  _really_ starting to get on my nerves," she finished.

"But he did help," Alex pointed out, hoping to mitigate her sister's dislike for James' alter-ego. "That's something."

"Yeah, barely," Kara replied, as they turned into the upstairs lab together. "I was the one who had to dodge the surface-to-air missiles! All he did was slap cuffs on wrists!" Kara exclaimed.

Alex put down the rack of tubes and looked at her sister, who was examining a piece of equipment, an uncharacteristic frown on her face. She put a hand on her hip. "Okay, what's bothering you?" she asked, directly. "And it's not Guardian," she said quickly, emphasizing her words with a pointed finger. She picked up a test tube.

"Who says anything's bothering me?" Kara questioned, not bothering to look up, still playing with the small tool she'd found on the lab desk.

Alex nearly rolled her eyes again. "Crinkle," she said, poking the small crinkle that always formed between Kara's eyes when she frowned. It was a surefire sign that Kara was upset.

Kara gasped. "Crinkle," she then groaned, dragging the word out, as Alex placed the test tube in a separate rack. "I'm gonna get Botox for that," her sister said, "if you can figure out a way to get a needle in my skin, I mean," she amended.

"Kara," she said, almost in warning, as she picked up the rack of test tubes and brought them over to another table.

"I don't know," Kara nearly whined, following Alex to the other table. "I just," she sighed. "I, I'm in a funk. I mean, stopping jewel thieves? And that bank robbery last week? It's just…" She sighed again. "It's easy."

"So?" Alex asked, pulling more test tubes from the rack and placing them by various pieces of equipment.

"So? So, lately, I feel like I'm protecting jewels and money more than I'm protecting people," she complained.

Alex turned to face her. "You were a hero tonight," she said. "So go home," she encouraged her sister. "Celebrate."

"Do you wanna come over?" she asked. "We could catch up on  _The Night Of_ ."

_Shit,_ Alex thought to herself. "I can't," she said, slowly. "I have plans." Alex wondered if her sister would remember what she had told her that past weekend, about how Maggie had been called away on Saturday.

"Ah," Kara grinned, understanding immediately.

"Unless you need me to cancel them," she quickly added.

"No, no," Kara insisted, smiling. "I  _need_ you to go be with your girlfriend."

Alex giggled. It was still so strange to hear it. "I kinda have a…" she trailed off, giggling, again. "I have a girlfriend," she grinned.

"Go!" Kara insisted.

"It's funny," Alex giggled again, as she headed out of the lab and to the locker room to change.

***

Thirty-five minutes later, Alex was at her apartment and had just finished changing for her date with Maggie. She was wearing a black pantsuit with a silky off-white, short-sleeved shirt. She smiled as she fastened her necklace and looked at herself in the mirror. It was what she had been wearing the day she had first met Maggie, the so-called straight shoes included. She picked up her phone. "Almost here?" she texted.

"Downstairs waiting for you, Danvers."

"Shit," Alex muttered to herself. She ran a brush through her hair a couple of times and sprayed it so it would stay in place. Then she snagged her phone and her gun, placing both in her purse, then grabbed a leather jacket. She slipped it on as she waited for the elevator to head downstairs to meet Maggie.

She found the detective casually leaning against the front passenger-side door of her car, arms folded, her left ankle crossed over her right. She was wearing black slacks, a black button-up shirt and a black blazer, with both sets of sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

_Damn, is she ever gorgeous,_ Alex thought to herself. With a smile, she walked up to her and kissed her gently.

"Hey there, pretty lady," she greeted her.

"Hi," Maggie smiled, looking Alex over. "I know that outfit," she said.

"I would hope so."

"I've told you how hot you looked that day, haven't I?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Alex smiled.

"Is that all? Because you look breathtaking."

Alex blushed lightly. "Thank you. You look amazing, too."

"We clean up nice."

Alex nodded, acknowledging the throwback to the night at the fight club. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we headed, anyway?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "How is it a surprise if I'm driving?"

Alex grinned. "Keys, please," she said, her hand outstretched.

"Danvers. You are not driving my car. And not in those heels."

"I can drive in heels!" Alex argued. "Please?"

Maggie looked at her impassively.

"Or, you know, we could go on my bike. And you could ride bitch," she smiled sweetly.

With a sigh, Maggie dropped the keys into Alex's palm. "Fine." She turned and opened the door she'd been leaning against and settled herself into the passenger seat of her own car.

Alex grinned to herself and shut the door for her before heading over to the driver's side. She got in and adjusted the seat and mirrors before turning to Maggie.

"So there's one other thing," she admitted.

Maggie looked at her girlfriend. "I don't think I like where this is headed."

Alex tried to smile ingratiatingly.

"Just tell me," Maggie said with a small laugh.

She dug into her purse and pulled out a piece of cloth and offered it to Maggie.

"Alexandra Maude Danvers, do you really expect me to wear a blindfold?"

"Maybe?" She smiled again. "Do you trust me?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "This coming from the woman who won't tell me her middle name," she complained.

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked again.

Maggie sighed heavily. "You owe me for this," she said, tying the blindfold on.

"Thank you," Alex said, sincerely, before waving her hand in front of Maggie's face to make sure she couldn't see.

"Mmm hmm," Maggie muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "You're in so much trouble later, Danvers," she grumbled.

Alex started the car, grinning. "Can't wait."

They spent the short ride discussing their days. Alex had been busy with a few different tasks around the DEO while Maggie had been working on a bunch of different missing persons reports. She was just about stumped, she admitted, but there were a few more things she wanted to double-check before throwing up her arms in defeat.

They arrived at their destination before long and Alex was pleased to see that there was a free parking spot nearby.

"No peeking," Alex said, after parking the car.

"You can't see it," Maggie grumbled, "but I'm rolling my eyes at you. Again."

"You said you trust me," she reminded Maggie. Alex was rewarded with a deep sigh and a reluctant, affirmative response.

Smiling, Alex got out of the car and went to help let Maggie out. She locked the doors with the key fob and tucked the keys into her purse. She then slipped her arm around Maggie's waist and guided her the thirty or so feet to the door. Alex opened the door for them and they walked into the restaurant.

"Alex," Maggie said, as soon as they entered. "Are we... are we at Sparacello's?"

"What? No, what, what makes you say that?" she replied, stifling a giggle.

"You nerd," Maggie said, pulling the blindfold off. She used it to lightly smack Alex's arm. "I'd know the smell of Ricardo's cooking anywhere. Danvers, you could have just said, 'Hey, let's go to Sparacello's!'"

"But then I wouldn't have surprised you. You're surprised, right?" she grinned, grabbing the blindfold and tucking it into her purse.

"Well, yeah, but they're fully booked," Maggie replied, disappointment in her voice. "I already called to try to get reservations."

"You did?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and Raymondo over there," she said, having spotted the older man who was seating a couple. "Raymondo swore to me that there wasn't a single table available tonight."

"Really?"

"Really," Maggie said, sighing. "Looks pretty full, too," she said, looking around.

"Well, maybe Raymondo will take pity on us," Alex smiled. "Look, here he comes now."

Sure enough, he came towards them, arms spread widely. "Signorina Alessandra!" he smiled. "Signorina Margherita!" He took a hand from each woman and kissed first the back of Alex's hand, then the back of Maggie's before releasing them. " _Benvenuti,_ " he said. "It has been too long!  _Per favore_ , follow me," he said, grabbing two menus.

"Wait, what?" Maggie asked. "Raymondo, didn't you say all your tables were booked when I called the other day?"

"Si, si," he chuckled, turning and leading them towards a table.

She frowned at him. "Did you lie to me?"

The portly man stopped and turned, clutching his chest, aghast at the mere suggestion. "Margherita! No, I could not lie to such a beautiful creature!"

"Then how on earth is there a table... for..." She trailed off and turned to look at Alex. "Oh, you sneak."

"Who,  _moi_ ?" Alex grinned, placing her hand to her chest dramatically.

The older man laughed. "Alessandra called before you did, Margherita, so it is true that there were no tables available!"

Maggie shot him a look. "I'm sensing that your allegiances have shifted, Raymondo."

With a grin that wasn't a denial, Raymondo led them back to the table they'd sat at during their very first date and held out the chairs for Maggie first, then Alex.

"Fernando will be with you in just a moment," he promised them. "And Ricardo will want to say hello to you as well," he said, handing them their menus.

"Thanks, Raymondo, appreciate it," Alex smiled.

" _Di niente_ , Alessandra," he smiled back. With a little bow, he headed back to the front of the restaurant.

"You are in so much trouble," Maggie threatened. "So much trouble."

"So you keep saying," she replied. "But you know something? I haven't seen any kind of follow-through." She draped her napkin across her lap and studied the menu interestedly.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at that. "Wait. Do you... do you actually  _doubt_ my ability to follow through on my threats, Danvers?"

"Threats?" she scoffed. "Bluffs would be more accurate," Alex said, not glancing up from her menu. "Tell me, how's the risotto here?"

There was a pause before Maggie responded to that. "So that's how you're gonna play it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Play what?" Alex asked in her most innocent tone of voice. She was aware that she was being much more playful than she normally was. She considered that, as she looked at the menu. It was all because of Maggie. She was opening herself up more because of the beautiful woman seated across from her. No one at the DEO would believe how fun-loving the usually-lethal agent could be. Truly, only Kara had seen this side of her on a regular basis. Until Maggie. Still studying the menu, she acknowledged to herself that she was also  _really_ enjoying teasing Maggie. "If the risotto's no good, how about the gnocchi?"

"The gnocchi has nothing on you," Maggie said, her voice low.

Alex snapped her head up, her eyes wide, a memory from the other night suddenly playing in her mind's eye.

The detective smiled. "Oh, did that get your attention? Did you know that I've been dreaming about tasting you again since the moment I left your apartment on Saturday night?" she asked, just a smidgen louder than a whisper.

Alex just sat there, stunned. Of all the ways she had thought her girlfriend might retaliate, this was not one she'd expected and she found she was having trouble focusing on anything except the idea of Maggie's touches across her body.

"Accuse me of bluffing, will you?" her girlfriend said, smirking. She waved to someone behind Alex. "Fernando!"

"Maggie! And Alex, it's so nice to see you both again. It's been a while," Fernando said, pulling out his order pad. "Have you decided yet?"

"I think Alex was considering the gnocchi," Maggie smiled, "but I said it wasn't quite up to my standards."

Alex swallowed, her mouth dry. How on earth could Maggie have a normal conversation after… She took a breath. After saying  _that_.

"Maggie, you better not let Pop hear you talk like that," he chided her, oblivious to Alex's reaction.

"Ricardo loves me and you know it," she grinned.

"Well, if not the gnocchi, how about the penne all'arrabiata?" He turned to Alex. "Do you like spicy food?"

Alex managed to nod, her brain still not fully functional.

"Good," Maggie smirked at her. "Yeah, let's have one penne all'arrabiata, Fernando, and I'll have the spaghetti bolognese, but, as usual, with spaghettini, instead."

Fernando rolled his eyes as he made a note. "You know he's going to come out here and yell at you, right?"

"I look forward to it," she grinned.

"Something to drink?"

Alex was still more or less unable to speak, her mind on other things.

"How about a half-litre of the red you introduced me to a few months ago? The Chianti?"

"Perfect," Fernando said. "I'll be back shortly," he promised.

"What's the matter, Danvers?" Maggie asked, after he'd left. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You play dirty," Alex accused, finally able to form words again.

"You seem to like it when I  _talk_ dirty," Maggie said, mildly, "so I figured you'd like it when I play dirty, too." She smiled brilliantly at Alex.

"Oh God," Alex breathed, more memories of Saturday night crashing over her. She was certain that she would be easily undone by just a few phrases spoken by her girlfriend. Just enough to evoke the images of the other night, or promises about what could happen in the next few hours.

"You're playing with fire, Danvers," she warned. "Be careful you don't get burned."

Fernando came back just then, bearing glasses of water, empty wine glasses and their wine, as well as a basket of fresh, warm bread. As soon as he put her water glass in front of her, Alex picked it up and drained it.

"Thirsty, are we?" Maggie asked, sweetly, causing Alex to inhale some of the liquid.

"Oh, here," Fernando said, filling her glass back up. "Shall I leave the pitcher?"

Alex managed to wheeze a quiet "please".

Fernando smiled and left the pitcher on their table and then poured them their glasses of wine. "Back soon with your meals, ladies, and I promise the arrabiata is really tasty, Alex," he said to her as he walked away.

She nodded at that.

"Not as tasty as you, of course," Maggie said, grabbing a roll of bread.

Alex just gazed at Maggie with her jaw dropped.

"You're staring, Danvers," she said, not even looking up from buttering her roll, the butter melting almost instantly on the still-warm bread.

She was, she realized, so she forced herself to look away and took another rather large mouthful of water. After a moment, Alex turned back and met Maggie's gaze. "I just don't understand how you can say those kinds of things in  _public_ ," she whispered, cheeks still warm with embarrassment.

"Practice makes perfect?" she chuckled, to Alex's near-horror. "And besides, no one's even listening to us. First of all, we're way back in the corner and, secondly, everyone else is here with a date. No one's paying any attention to anyone who isn't their date."

Alex twisted to look behind her left shoulder at the rest of the dining room. It was true, she conceded. They were rather isolated and everyone else did look fairly uninterested in anyone else at the restaurant.

"See?" Maggie said, reaching out to take her hands. "It's like we're in our own little world here."

She turned back and smiled, lightly stroking Maggie's fingers with her thumbs. "Can you believe it's only been a few weeks since you first brought me here?"

"Kind of hard to think back to then," she acknowledged. She smiled. "Do you remember how nervous you were when I picked you up?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, I was, wasn't I?"

"Mmm hmm," Maggie responded. "Something about not being used to having all that attention from someone you liked, if I'm remembering right."

"When you say it like that," Alex said, "you make me sound like such a nerd."

"It's a good thing I have a soft spot for nerds." Maggie's brown eyes twinkled at her. "And you, Alexandra Olivia Danvers, are kind of my favourite nerd."

"Olivia?" Alex laughed.

She shrugged, pulling her hands back. "You know, it was right here," she said, patting the table, "where I told you my middle name was Ellen and, nearly two months later, I still don't know your middle name. So I have no choice but to keep guessing."

"I'm enjoying your guesses. I think Delilah, Murgatroyd and Aphrodite, of course, were my favourites."

"Rachel? Luce?"

Alex snorted.

"Bette, Tina, Dana, Alice, Shane?"

"I'm not a fictional lesbian," she grinned.

"Alice isn't a lesbian," Maggie corrected her.

"Oh, right," Alex nodded, "didn't Dana say something about how Alice needs to pick a side or something?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, making a face. "Way to be inclusive, L Word," she muttered. "But anyway, I'm glad your middle name isn't Alice. Alexandra Alice? That would be awful."

She laughed. "I didn't say it  _wasn't_ Alice. Or Olivia, or Murgatroyd."

"You know what you are?"

"What's that?"

"Infuriating. Gorgeous, but infuriating."

Alex chuckled at that. "One day, if you play your cards right, maybe I'll tell you," she said, teasingly.

"Mm hmm, sure," Maggie replied, each syllable of her murmur drenched in doubt. "And you once said that there weren't enough potstickers in the world to get Kara to tell me, so you know what? I think I'm going to have to go over your head to your mother on this one."

"You don't know how to reach my mother. Just another empty threat," Alex smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

Maggie scoffed. "You think I can't connect to various police databases across the country, Danvers? Really? How many Eliza Danvers are there in Midvale, I wonder?" She held her hand to her face as though it were a phone. "Hi, Dr. Danvers? Yes, this is Maggie Sawyer, Alex's girlfriend…"

She paled, putting the wine glass down. "You wouldn't."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Try me." She clasped her hands together on the tabletop and leaned in. "It's funny, it's like you haven't learned anything about my ability to follow through. And believe me," she said, flicking her eyes down to Alex's lips, "I intend to follow through on a lot of things tonight."

A shiver went through Alex. "Is that so?" she asked, her voice low.

"That," she replied, a smirk on her face, "is very much so." She paused, waiting for the busboy to finish clearing a nearby table. "What sorts of things would you like me to follow through on tonight, Alex?" she asked, her voice pitched just low enough for Alex to hear her.

She exhaled slowly and swallowed, knowing exactly what Maggie wanted to hear. "I want you to taste me," she responded, hoarsely. She picked up her water glass again and took a large mouthful.

Maggie smiled. "And?"

She swallowed her water. "And," she said, lowering her voice a bit more, "I want you to make me come."

"How?" she asked.

"You know how," Alex replied, her face reddening.

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

Alex took another drink of water and looked around before responding. "With your mouth. I want your mouth on me."

Another smile. "And?"

"And… your fingers."

"And?"

"Your… your tongue. Your teeth," she breathed.

"No interruptions tonight, Alex."

She took another sip of water, trying to slow her racing heart. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

Alex shivered at that, the idea of being alone, with Maggie, in her apartment, in her bed, all night long… She closed her eyes and shook her head, as though the motion would clear her head of the erotic images.

Fernando brought them their plates shortly thereafter. "Pop said he'll be out in a minute to say hi," he said as he placed their meals in front of them.

"Thanks for the heads up," Maggie grinned.

"Anytime," he said. "Cheese?" he asked, holding the grater over Alex's plate.

"Please," Alex said. She watched as Fernando expertly worked the cheese grater, giving her penne a light topping of fresh parmesan.

"Maggie?"

She looked at him. "You're slipping, Fernando."

"You don't come by so often anymore!" he complained.

Maggie looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

He sighed. "I can't remember if you like parmesan on the bolognese or not," he confessed.

"It's a tomato-based sauce, Fernando, come on," she laughed. "I  _know_ we've had the conversation where you can't believe I like to drown my pasta in cheese."

He rolled his eyes and grated a heaping portion on to her plate. "Please come by more often, Alex," he pleaded, "or I'm going to forget all of her little, uh, ‘quirks', I guess would be the polite term for them."

She laughed. "I'll make sure we stop in again soon," she promised.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with liking cheese."

"That's enough cheese to warrant proposing to it," Fernando pointed out, causing Alex to laugh again.

"You know," Maggie said, "I'm not sure I like you two ganging up on me like this."

"And that's my cue," Fernando said, quickly walking away and over to another table.

Alex chuckled. "So you have quirks?" she questioned.

"Of course," she said, shrugging. "No stranger than someone refusing to tell her girlfriend her middle name."

Alex laughed. "Well, this looks great," she said, changing the subject. She picked up her fork and stabbed a couple of penne on to the end of it. She deposited the forkful into her mouth and chewed, enjoying the taste for a moment before the spiciness kicked in. Eyes watering, she reached for her glass of water and took a large mouthful.

Maggie smiled at her.

"You… You knew how hot this was!" Alex complained. 

"Who,  _moi_ ?" she asked innocently, throwing Alex's words back at her.

She narrowed her eyes and Maggie just smiled back.

Just as Alex was recovering from the initial spiciness of the dish, Ricardo, the head chef and owner, came by their table. Along with his smile, he brought a basket of garlic bread that he placed on the table. "For the most beautiful women in the restaurant," he declared.

"Thank you so much!" Alex smiled, taking a piece from the basket and delighting in the garlicky crunch of the bread.

"Signorina Alessandra," he said, kissing the back of her free hand. "Pleasure to have you here, bella."

"Thank you, Ricardo," she said, smiling. "It's so good to be here again."

"Of course, of course, you are always welcome," he rumbled with a smile.

Maggie looked up at him. "And what am I, chopped liver?" she teased.

The large man shook his head at Maggie. "Margherita," he said, chidingly, "first, you no visit for many weeks, then, you ask for the spaghettini for your bolognese!" He extended his hand at her plate. "And then, then you put  _troppo formaggio_ !"

She shrugged. "So I like cheese! And, listen, you know how I feel about the capellini and the spaghetti, Ricardo," she argued, laughing. "But no, no—"

"That is how it is done in Genoa!" he bellowed, good-naturedly.

"But that's how you do it in Genoa, I know, Ricardo, we have the same argument every time I ask for a different pasta!"

"This one," he sighed to Alex, "she never eats something direct from menu," he complained. "Always wanting changes. She thinks she is  _special_ ."

"At least I didn't ask for the rigatoni this time!" Maggie pointed out.

" _Vero_ ," he laughed. "But,  _cara_ Margherita, tell me, how can you appreciate the flavour with all the  _formaggio_ on top?" He turned and inspected Alex's plate. "Alessandra, you understand, no? The arrabiata is perfect, si?"

She forced a smile. "It's delicious as it is, Ricardo."

"You see, Margherita?" he said, triumphantly. "Even your Alessandra agrees with me!  _Abbastanza di formaggio!_ "

Maggie smirked. "Go ahead and take another bite, Alex. I'm sure Ricardo would love to see someone in the act of appreciating his work, as it was intended to be eaten."

"Si, si," Ricardo encouraged her. "Is lovely to see someone who likes such a fine flavour!"

Alex took a second to ensure her smile was still intact, then took another forkful, bracing herself before taking the bite. She forced herself to chew at a reasonable pace before swallowing, despite the fact that her entire mouth felt as though it had just been set ablaze. "Delicious," she declared with a smile.

"You see, Margherita? Alessandra knows good food! I like her very much!" he chortled.

Alex let them bicker for a moment. Taking advantage of the distraction, she took a large bite of the garlic bread and then washed that down with more water. It wasn't  _too_ bad, really. The initial spiciness just had caught her off-guard. And it was definitely tasty, once you got past the whole molten-lava feeling.

" _Bene_ ," Ricardo finally said, "I must return to  _la cucina_ ." He turned and gently pulled Alex up and into a hug. "Come anytime, even without Margherita," he whispered.

"I might just do that," she said, honestly, as she sat back down.

The big man then extended his hand, which Maggie took. She pulled herself up and he embraced her tightly. "Do not forget us, even with the lovely Alessandra distracting you," he winked.

"I promise we'll come back again soon," Maggie said, pushing herself up on to her tiptoes to kiss the older man on the cheek.

" _Buona sera e buon appetito,_ " he said, then turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Maggie settled back into her seat. "Colour me impressed, Danvers."

"What?"

"You  _almost_ had me believing the arrabiata isn't like chewing on hot coals."

She laughed. "It's not bad or anything."

"Oh, I agree, it's delicious. It's just hot."

"Really hot," she admitted.

"Like you," Maggie grinned.

She giggled. "I'm still not used to that."

"What?"

She shook her head.

"No, what?"

Alex shrugged. "Compliments? From someone I care about?" She scoffed at herself. "It's silly. Forget I said anything."

"Alexandra Felicia Danvers, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege of gazing at, in my whole, entire existence," Maggie said, softly.

"Oh," she whispered, aware that her eyes were beginning to water again, only this time it had nothing to do with the chilis in the pasta sauce.

"If I haven't told you that lately," Maggie said, "then it's only because I am so blown away by how amazing you are, each and every time I see you."

"Maggie," she said, quietly.

"And I question, every single day, how on earth I am lucky enough to be able to call you my girlfriend." She reached over the table and pulled Alex's left hand to her lips, pressing them lightly to the back of Alex's hand. "So if I haven't made you comfortable with accepting compliments yet, it's only because you render me speechless with your brilliance and kindness and determination and beauty. And I'm sorry for that." She kissed Alex's hand again.

Alex took a breath. "No, Maggie, you have it all wrong, I'm the lucky one," she said. "You, you came into my life and you saw… Maggie, you saw what, what no one else in my whole life had seen." She paused to smile and look at Maggie in the eye. "You saw  _me_ . And," she continued, "and you showed me how…" She took a breath and rolled her eyes at herself. "Maggie, you showed me how to  _be_ me, because I never would have figured it out myself." She pulled Maggie's hands back across the table and kissed them lightly. "Thank you. For that… for this…" She waved her index finger at the space between them. "For everything."

Maggie was gazing at her tenderly. "My pleasure, Danvers," she breathed.

Something passed between them in that moment, something that Alex didn't have words to describe. All she knew was that her heart felt full to bursting, that she felt luckier than she had any right to be and that she was determined to show Maggie exactly how she felt about her that night.

Still, there was the little matter of dinner. Reluctantly, Alex let Maggie have her hands back.

"The sooner we finish dinner," she said, "the sooner we can go back to my place."

Maggie smiled. "I'll get the tiramisù to go."

Alex laughed and dug into the rest of her pasta.

***

Fernando came back to the table with the packaged tiramisù and promptly handed the bill to Alex.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed. "No way, give it here," she said to Alex, extending her hand across the table.

Alex snorted as she twisted away, keeping the bill holder away from her.

"Fernando!" she said, somewhat outraged. "What gives?"

He looked sheepish. "I'm sorry," he said, "but she said something about being an FBI agent whose special skills included interrogation techniques." He held out his hands. "I know how unlikely that is, but since you investigate aliens… yeah, I wasn't going to take the chance."

"A wise choice," Alex murmured, scanning the bill and adding an extremely generous tip to the total before placing her credit card into the bill holder and closing it. She handed it back to Fernando. "Quickly, please," she smiled.

He opened the folder and his eyes widened. "Sure thing, Alex, be right back," he grinned and practically jogged back to the register.

Maggie sat back, arms folded. "I'd ask how you charmed them all so well in just two visits," she said, "but I think I have an idea."

Alex grinned. "Well, with the tip I just left, I think Fernando's going to be on my side forever."

"I meant," Maggie said, "that you had me charmed from that first moment at the airport."

"Oh," she blushed.

"Wearing that exact outfit."

She nodded. "Down to the straight-girl shoes," she smiled.

"I'd noticed," Maggie said. "I'm a detective, you know."

"And you detect."

"Exactly." She paused. "Did you really tell Fernando you were with the FBI and knew how to interrogate people?"

Alex tried her best to look innocent, though she failed miserably.

"I hope the tip was really,  _really_ good," Maggie grinned.

"Don't worry, it was," Fernando said, coming back to the table for Alex's signature. He was grinning.

"Hey, even if your allegiances have shifted, you come to me if she gives you any trouble, all right?" Maggie chuckled.

"Got it."

Alex signed the bill with a flourish. "Thanks, Fernando."

"No, no, thank you," he said. "Come back anytime, ladies. We love having you."

"Will do. Oh, and tell Frankie I said hi," Maggie said.

"Of course," he nodded. "Have a good night," he said, moving away to another table.

"Shall we?" Alex asked.

"We shall," Maggie said, standing and picking up the package containing the two orders of tiramisù.

They bid Raymondo a good evening as they left and headed back out to Maggie's car.

"Do I get my keys back yet?" Maggie asked, mildly, as they walked up to it.

"Sure," she answered, digging for them in her purse. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She hit the button to turn off the alarm and unlock the doors, then opened the front passenger door for Alex, closing the door after she was properly seated.

_This is it,_ Alex thought to herself.  _This is really it. We're going to go back to my place and then…_ She took a steadying breath. Alex had been thinking about this night for weeks and it had finally,  _finally_ arrived.

"Penny for your thoughts," Maggie said, hitting the button to adjust the seat and steering wheel to their preset configuration.

"Oh God," she muttered.

"Okay, now I really want to know," she laughed.

"I've been thinking about this night for a long time," Alex admitted, quietly.

"Have you, now?"

She nodded.

"Are you okay? Do you want to put this off?"

"Don't even joke about that, Maggie," Alex said, seriously.

"I'm not joking," she said. "If you're not okay, you let me know. Nothing has to happen, I don't even have to come over."

Alex looked at her. "Maggie. There is nothing I want more in the entire world than to spend the night with you."

"I'm just saying, you always have a choice, Alex," she said, softly.

"And I appreciate that," she said, leaning over and kissing Maggie lightly. "And I appreciate you. You have been so patient and so gentle with me."

Maggie looked back at her. "I can continue to be patient and gentle."

"Margaret Ellen Sawyer," she said, almost threateningly.

"Yes, Alexandra Charlotte Danvers?"

She smiled at the name. "Tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Maggie smiled at her and started up the car.

***

Alex unlocked the front door of her apartment and opened it, flipping on the lights. She slipped off her heels by the door and laid her jacket over the back of the armchair, placing her purse on its seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Alex asked Maggie, who went past her, directly into the kitchen with the tiramisù.

"I'm good," she answered, "just going to put the tiramisù in the fridge."

Alex looked at her. "Wait, there's tiramisù  _in your hands_ and you're not going to eat it immediately?" She sat down on one of the barstools and with an exaggerated frown, resting her chin in her hand and her elbow on the countertop. "Are you feeling okay?"

Maggie shut the door of the fridge and turned around to look at Alex. "I'm fine," she said. "It's just that I can think of something else I'd rather taste."

She swallowed. "Oh."  _That escalated quickly_ , she thought to herself.  _Not that I'm complaining._

"I mean, assuming you were telling me the truth, earlier," she said, leaning across, just barely brushing her lips against Alex's.

"The truth? About what?"

"About wanting nothing more than to spend the night with me," Maggie whispered in Alex's ear, before lightly nipping at the lobe.

Alex nodded.

"Good," Maggie murmured, before kissing Alex gently. "Did you know," she said, interrupting herself to press her lips against Alex's once more, "did you know that I've  _also_ been thinking about this night for a long time?"

"You, you have?"

"Mm hmm," she hummed.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing," Alex said.

Maggie came around the counter and offered Alex her hand.

Alex took it and hopped off the stool.

"Oh, it is. I've thought about tonight a lot, in fact," Maggie said, her lips against the right side of Alex's neck. "And about the other night."

Alex inhaled sharply. "Really?"

"Really," she affirmed, then let her tongue tease Alex's skin.

Alex shivered, both from the sensation and at the concept that Maggie had been thinking about their last date. Despite her having had sex with men before, the other night had been, without a doubt, the most intimate and erotic experience of her life. "Every time I think about your fingers… in your mouth…" she breathed, "tasting me…" She closed her eyes as Maggie's teeth grazed against her skin. "Every time I do, I just want to beg you to make me come," she murmured.

She could feel Maggie's smile against her neck. "Been thinking about that a lot, Danvers?" she teased.

"You have no idea," Alex admitted, eyes still closed.

"Oh, I have an idea, believe me," Maggie said, before sucking gently on Alex's right earlobe.

Alex inhaled sharply. "Is this really going to happen?" she asked.

Maggie pulled back, causing Alex to open her eyes. "Are you  _trying_ to jinx this?" she laughed.

"Definitely not," she said, sliding her hands along Maggie's waist. She bent slightly to press her lips to Maggie's and lightly flicked her tongue against Maggie's, teasingly.

While her fingers worked to untuck Maggie's shirt, needing to feel Maggie's warm skin beneath her fingertips, Maggie's hands came between them to unbutton Alex's blazer. Maggie slid her hands up Alex's sides and over her shoulders, pushing the jacket off. Alex let it slide down her arms and fall to the floor, before bringing her hands back to Maggie's waist, where she untucked the shirt fully. She slipped her hands underneath and skimmed them across Maggie's skin to her lower back, before pulling her in close for a deep kiss.

"Alex," Maggie breathed, pulling back slightly.

"Hm?"

Maggie looked up, locking eyes with Alex. "I'm not going to ask if you're sure," she said.

Alex laughed. "Good, because I'm  _so_ sure."

She smiled. "I just wanted to say that you should let me know if you don't enjoy something I'm doing, all right?"

She nodded. "I will." She kissed Maggie lightly. "You realize I've had absolutely zero complaints the entire time we've been dating, right?"

"Doesn't mean you might not in the future," Maggie said.

"Maggie…"

"Okay," she relented, with a grin. "I'm done talking."

"Good," Alex said, "because I have never been so sure of anything in my life." She kissed her gently before pulling back to begin unbuttoning Maggie's shirt, feeling as though there were too many barriers between them.

Once unbuttoned, Maggie was able to shrug off both the shirt and her blazer simultaneously, leaving her clad in a simple black bra and her slacks. Alex crossed her arms at her hips and pulled silky short-sleeved shirt up and off. She was wearing a white bra underneath the shirt, with just a bit of decorative lace.

Maggie just took a step forward and gathered Alex into her arms again, her mouth pressing against the inside edge of Alex's right collarbone, then kissing her way over to the other, before trailing her tongue lightly down to the top of Alex's bra. She swiped her tongue along the lacy edge of it, from her left breast over to her right. Alex groaned softly, bringing her hands up to the back of Maggie's head, trying to direct her mouth. "Lower," she rasped.

"Patience," Maggie murmured, against the softness of her chest. She moved back up to capture Alex's lips with her own.

Alex smiled into the kiss as she felt Maggie's hands snake behind her and undo her bra. She felt Maggie's warm hands move again, caressing up the length of her arms, before pulling the bra strap back down Alex's arms and, ultimately, discarding the undergarment. It fell to the floor, joining Alex's jacket and shirt.

"You're beautiful," Maggie whispered, not even looking at the freshly-exposed skin yet.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Alex replied, lightly holding Maggie in place at the waist, then moving behind her. She brought her hands up from Maggie's waist, fingertips grazing across the sides of her ribcage until they hit the black fabric across her back. She smiled, remembering the time after she'd stitched Maggie up that she'd helped her change at her apartment. She'd been more than a little embarrassed at seeing Maggie in just a bra. She gave a small chuckle as her fingers worked deftly to undo the fastening.

"What?"

"Just remembering that time at your place, when you undid your bra. With your left hand. And how much I was blushing."

Maggie laughed as Alex pushed the straps down her arms. "And now look at you, Danvers. You're a pro," she grinned. "Funny how things change." She tossed her bra to the floor, adding to the growing collection of clothes.

Alex slid her arms around Maggie's waist, holding her close, her breasts pressing into Maggie's back. She bent her head to kiss the left side of Maggie's neck. "Have I mentioned how happy I am that things have changed?" she asked, turning Maggie back around, then kissing her lips softly.

"Maybe once or twice," Maggie responded, eyes twinkling. "Have I?"

"A couple of times," Alex grinned. "Why don't you show me?"

Maggie smiled, exposing her dimples. "Love to." With that, she took Alex's hands in hers and started backing up to the steps that led to the bed.

Alex followed and, once Maggie's legs hit the foot of the bed, she carefully pushed her down and climbed on to the bed next to her.

Maggie didn't waste any time. She rolled over so she was partly on top of Alex. As her lips sought Alex's, her left hand curled around her hip while her left leg nudged Alex's legs open. She pressed into Alex with her thigh just a little, causing Alex to groan softly. She drew her left hand up to brush against the sensitive skin just below Alex's right breast, teasing her. Alex could feel her nipple hardening, demanding attention.

"Maggie," she breathed. "Please."

"Oh, you think this is going to be quick?" Maggie grinned. "I seem to recall something about my not being able to follow through with my threats at dinner."

Alex bit her lower lip as it dawned on her that Maggie going to ravish her at her own pace. She felt her heart start to beat faster, felt a delicious heat between her legs. Part of her wanted Maggie to just  _take_ her, but the thought of losing a bit of control to her girlfriend, whom she trusted explicitly, was just  _so damn hot_ .

"Nothing to say to that, Danvers?" she asked, good-naturedly.

She shook her head.

"Good girl," Maggie replied in a low tone that gave Alex goosebumps. She nudged her thigh against Alex again, causing her to gasp aloud. "See, I can be reasonable." She bent her head to pepper kisses down Alex's throat to her right breast. Finally, Maggie took her nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly, while grasping her breast with her left hand.

Alex exhaled. It felt so good. She brought her hands up and let her left hand move up to the back of Maggie's neck, while her right hand lingered at Maggie's hip, delighting in feeling the soft, warm skin beneath her fingers.

Maggie released her nipple and lightly blew on it, causing Alex to inhale sharply. She caught her nipple lightly in her teeth and bit down, ever so gently, causing Alex to shift her hips, canting them upwards, bending her left leg, trying in vain to get more of the delicious pressure from Maggie's thigh.

"Ah, ah, not yet, gorgeous," Maggie chided, pulling her leg even further away.

Alex found herself nearly whining and Maggie ignored it entirely, moving her attentions over to Alex's other breast. She mimicked her movements from before, being teasingly gentle at first, then touching her breast more deliberately, more firmly. Even with just these simple acts, things they'd done before, Alex was more turned on than she'd even been on Saturday night. And that was saying something. Maybe it was the fact that they'd both been waiting for this night for a few days, maybe it was the promise of no interruptions. Whatever it was, Alex Danvers was on the verge of combustion.

Finally, Maggie moved away from her breast and Alex groaned almost pathetically when she realized Maggie's lips were coming up instead of moving further down.

"Patience," she said softly, before kissing Alex firmly. As she touched her tongue to Alex's lips for entrance, she moved her leg and  _pressed_ . Alex's mouth opened in a gasp and Maggie's tongue found hers. Alex pressed back against Maggie's thigh, unashamed of her need.

Maggie broke off the kiss. "Oh, someone's turned on," she grinned before then kissing the left side of Alex's neck thoroughly.

"So much," she breathed.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that, won't we?" Maggie asked as she moved down the bed, kissing her way down Alex's torso.

Alex inhaled deeply, her eyes closed, missing the pressure between her legs, but knowing what lay ahead. She brought her hands up to rest on Maggie's bare shoulders as the other woman spent time lavishing attention on her stomach, poking her tongue teasingly into her belly button. She swallowed, hard, knowing it was but a preview.

With nimble fingers, Maggie undid the button on her slacks and pulled the zip down. Alex put her feet flat on the bed and let Maggie pull off the offending piece of clothing, though she left Alex's underwear on, which matched the simple, white lacy style of her bra.

Maggie stood up from the bed and kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her own slacks, before capturing Alex's feet, one by one, and pulling off the black socks. She tossed them behind her before pulling off her own.

While she did so, Alex found the presence of mind to pull down the covers and scoot further up the bed, resting her head on a pillow. Maggie crawled back on to the bed and smiled a promise at Alex. Still wearing her own black underwear, she made her way up Alex's legs to straddle her hips.

"Tell me, Alex," she purred, "what do you want?"

"You," she said, her voice cracking. It was the truth. She almost didn't care what Maggie did to her, as long as it was  _something_ . "Just you."

Maggie smiled gently before firmly pressing down against Alex. "You want me?" she teased.

"God, yes."

"Tell me, Alex," she coaxed her.

She took a breath as Maggie slowly ground against her. "Your… your mouth," she breathed. "Your fingers." She reached her hands out to grasp Maggie's hips, trying to pull her down harder.

"Mmm, didn't I say that you had to be patient?" she asked.

"No," she whimpered as Maggie lifted herself off of her hips. "I am so ready for your mouth on me," she declared.

She moved up to lay on her left side, to Alex's right. Lazily, she traced delicate designs across Alex's stomach. "What do you want me to do with my mouth?" she asked.

"Taste me," she said, roughly, "and I want your tongue, your lips. Your fingers inside me while your mouth is on me."

Maggie's hand went flat against Alex's belly and she leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear. "You want me to fuck you, Alex?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she drew a shaky breath. "Yes. Please, please, yes."

"That can be arranged," she said, her hand moving down Alex's torso to cup Alex gently through her underwear.

Alex whined softly at the contact, her hips moving of their own volition. "I need you."

"I can tell," she murmured. "You're wet for me, aren't you?"

Alex nodded. "So wet for you," she admitted, spreading her legs more and turning to capture Maggie's lips with her own, desperate to feel the other woman close to her.

Maggie pressed more firmly against Alex. "This is about the point we were at when we were interrupted the other night, isn't it?" she asked, almost casually, as if she didn't know perfectly well that it was.

"Yes," breathed Alex. "Maggie, please…"

She dragged her fingertips up, deliberately avoiding her clit along the way back to Alex's waist. "Please…?"

"Fuck me," she pleaded. "Fuck me, Maggie."

Maggie smiled and kissed her sweetly and then slipped her fingers underneath, finally grazing her fingertips against Alex's clit, then rubbing lightly against Alex's swollen, slick entrance. Too quickly, she pulled her fingers away and Alex watched, rapt with attention, as Maggie casually placed her forefinger and middle finger in her mouth, closing her eyes.

"Oh God," she gasped.

After a moment, she pulled her fingers back out. "You taste so fucking good, Alex," Maggie declared. "So good."

Not for the first time, Alex was glad they'd had a talk about safe sex already. Alex herself had used the DEO lab to run their blood work, which confirmed that they were both healthy, allowing them to enjoy each other without the need for various precautionary measures.

Maggie pressed her lips to Alex's and they kissed, firmly, allowing Alex to taste herself on Maggie's tongue. It was so erotic that she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Maggie pulled away and smiled at Alex as she moved down her body.

"You are so breathtaking, Alex," she said, leaving a trail of kisses as she moved down to her waist. She took her time and kissed the insides of Alex's thighs thoroughly before lightly bumping her nose against Alex's center, through her underwear.

"Take them off," she pleaded, raising her hips a little.

Maggie seemed to take pity on her and slid the last piece of clothing off Alex, then removed her own as well, keeping things even. She climbed back on to the bed and, finally, laid down between Alex's legs. She maneuvered Alex's legs over her shoulders and, keeping her eyes locked on Alex's, she finally, finally, pressed her mouth to Alex's clit.

"Oh God, Maggie," she gasped, hips bucking.

"Whoa, easy," she said, soothingly, pulling back. "Easy. You okay?"

Alex managed to nod. She adjusted her head on the pillow, allowing her to still see Maggie and maintain eye contact. She nodded again and Maggie extended her tongue and gently swiped it across Alex's clit, drawing a deep moan.

Suddenly, Alex understood why oral sex was considered quite a definitive form of sex between two women. On the rare occasion she'd let a man go down on her, it wasn't even close to feeling this good, while just the simplest of touches from Maggie caused explosions of sensation. The intimacy of it threatened to overwhelm Alex.  _This_ was what she hadn't thought she'd been wired for?

Her jumbled thoughts were interrupted as Maggie patiently licked down to her entrance. Alex bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure.

"You taste so good," Maggie murmured, before gently circling her entrance and then pushing her tongue inside.

"Maggie," she breathed, "please, please."

Using the thumb of her right hand, Maggie rubbed gentle circles around Alex's clit, moving her tongue in and out in time with the circles. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"God, please, Maggie," she breathed, "don't stop," she begged, opening her eyes and looking imploringly at Maggie.

Without a word, keeping her eyes focused on Alex, Maggie's lips latched on to her clit, sucking gently, while her tongue lavished attention on the bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck," Alex gasped. Then she felt one of Maggie's fingertips circling her entrance, collecting the abundant wetness there, before slowly moving into her. "Fuck, Maggie, yes," she breathed. She could feel Maggie smiling against her. She could feel  _everything_ . Maggie kept her finger still for a moment, allowing Alex to adjust, while still gently tending to her with her tongue, still gazing at each other.

Alex nodded. "Okay," she said.

Maggie nodded back and slowly slid partway out of Alex, causing her to exhale slowly. "Oh, Maggie."

Back and forth she moved, languidly, building up a nice, steady rhythm, while she continued to work magic with her lips and tongue on Alex's clit.

Alex felt her breathing become more erratic. The sensations were building. Even in Alex Danvers' logical mind, rational thought no longer had any place against the mounting pleasure. Her body was reacting directly to Maggie's ministrations, to the subtle changes in pressure with her tongue, the slight angle changes of her finger.

"Maggie," she managed to breathe, "more, please, please."

Without hesitation, Maggie slipped out of her. She cried out at the loss of contact, only to feel not one but two of Maggie's fingers push back into her tenderly, slowly. She moaned softly and pushed her legs out a bit more, allowing Maggie access. She felt Maggie's tongue moving more forcefully against her clit as she pushed her fingers deeper inside.

She was close, she knew she was close. She could feel her entire body reacting to Maggie's movements. She was panting, one hand on the bed, clutching at the bed sheets, the other reaching out for Maggie's hand, which was resting on her right hip, gently stroking the soft skin there.

Alex grasped Maggie's hand with one last bit of conscious effort, needing to feel the connection with her as she felt her orgasm begin. She threw her head back, squeezing Maggie's hand tightly. "Fuck, yes, Maggie," she cried, the pleasure consuming every part of her body. Wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her and, just when she thought it was abating, Maggie did  _something_ that caused another explosion. "God, yes!" she gasped, panting, squeezing her thighs together. The pleasure burst through her body, coursing through her veins.

With a large, shuddering sigh, Alex's body went limp. Her thighs fell apart, freeing Maggie. Her left hand released the bed linens and she tugged up gently on Maggie's hand before releasing it.

Maggie extricated herself from the tangle of legs and moved up on Alex's left side, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

Alex clung to her, holding on as though for dear life, nuzzling into the crook of Maggie's neck.

"Hey, hey," Maggie said, "you're crying." She pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Alex took another shaky breath. "Just, uh, you know," she breathed, "a little emotional? I guess?"

"But you're okay?" Maggie asked, concern in her tone.

She nodded, trying to find words to express what she was feeling. "I am fantastic," Alex said, smiling and burrowing as close in to Maggie as she possibly could. She felt as though there was more she wanted to say, more that she wanted to convey, but her brain was in no condition to chase after any thoughts. "That was…" She exhaled again. "That was  _amazing_ ," she said. "Thank you."

Maggie laughed. "You're very, very welcome," she said, pulling her arms tighter around Alex.

She snuggled in, her arm snaking across Maggie's belly, to hold on to her securely, and she threw her leg over Maggie's.

"I just…" Alex sighed contentedly. "Wow."

Maggie chuckled. "So, tell me more about your disdain for intimacy, Danvers."

She laughed and kissed Maggie on the cheek, impulsively. "I was wrong. So wrong. So very," she kissed her lips, "very wrong."

"I'm glad you were wrong," Maggie said, capturing her lips again.

Alex suddenly pulled back. "Uh."

"What? What's wrong?"

She flushed. "I'm… not used to this… uh, taking turns thing? I, I mean, do… sh-should I… uh… Are you…?" she stammered.

Maggie laughed, a full-on belly laugh. "Alex, it's fine. I'm fine," she insisted.

"Really?"

She nodded. "For me, this was about you. How you're feeling, if you're okay, what  _you_ want to do." She smiled. "Am I turned on? Yes, yes I am, because you… are absolutely exquisite," she said, punctuating the sentence with another chaste kiss on her lips. "And I absolutely  _loved_ making you come for me," she said, in a low tone that sent chills down Alex's spine. "But if you're not comfortable or you're tired or you just want to cuddle, whatever, that's fine."

"No, I'm good!" she said.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "And I think I'd like to…" She trailed off, gazing at the beautiful woman next to her.

"You think you'd like to… what?" Maggie asked, just a shade too innocently, her eyes twinkling, complementing her dimples that were on display.

"To fuck you," Alex said, her voice low. "To make you come."

Maggie sucked in a breath. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Yeah," she said and reached for her.


	2. Thursday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reflects upon the events of the previous night and then she and Maggie spend some quality time together after calling in sick to work for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read _Four Times Alex and Maggie Went on a Date_ yet? No? Go read the **Previous Work**.
> 
> This is Chapter 2 and covers still more of the first half of 2x09 (Supergirl Lives), so you'll want to make sure you've watched that episode first.
> 
> **allthegayfeels** basically made me reconsider and include an encounter where Alex takes care of Maggie. So, uh, MEGA SEXYTIMES ALERT. DO NOT READ IN PUBLIC. I mean it! I cannot be held responsible for your reaction while reading if on public transit, at work, etc.
> 
> Please read responsibly. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you for reading. :)

Alex’s internal alarm had gone off at six in the morning, barely three hours after she and Maggie had finally fallen asleep. She was used to getting up early, getting a run in, then showering, having a light breakfast and going in to work, so her body had woken her up at the usual hour. This was anything but a usual morning, however. In the pre-dawn light, she could see Maggie’s face, completely relaxed, resting on her own left shoulder. Maggie’s left arm was thrown possessively over Alex’s naked waist, Alex’s arm laying atop it, while Maggie’s right arm was somewhere above them, beneath some pillows. Alex’s left arm was resting on Maggie’s bare back. She gently brushed her fingertips along the warm skin and sighed contentedly.

_This is perfection_ , Alex decided. She was completely relaxed and amazingly comfortable. She briefly weighed the perfect moment she was experiencing against the possibility of going for a run and nearly snorted. Perfection won. With that thought, she allowed herself to drift off back to sleep, holding Maggie close, matching her breathing to Maggie’s, letting slumber take hold of her once again, a smile on her face.

When she next awoke, it was 7:42 and Maggie was spooning her. It was with sincere regret that Alex started to disentangle herself and get out of bed. She carefully lifted Maggie’s arm and slipped out from under it, contorting slightly to leave her arm on the bed. Maggie stirred and gave a small, less-than-pleased grunt.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” she whispered. She turned back and lightly kissed Maggie’s forehead. “I’m just gonna shower.”

“Mmph,” came the response.

Alex smiled and made herself get out of the bed before pulling the covers back over her drowsing, naked girlfriend. She then snagged some clothes from the chest of drawers she kept in her closet. Alex quietly made her way down the steps and turned into the bathroom. It was nearly eight, so she wouldn’t have time to wash her hair.

Alex turned on the tap for the shower and adjusted the temperature before stepping inside, adjusting the spray so as not to wet her hair. Once that was done, she went about washing herself mechanically, her mind wandering back to the events of the previous night.

It had been everything sex with a man hadn’t been. It had been gentle and tender and also surprisingly passionate and intense. It had been everything rolled into… Alex paused while soaping her chest. Three times? Four? She had literally lost count of how many rounds they’d gone. She grinned widely. _Never done_ that _before,_ she considered to herself. The night had been amazing. _Maggie_ had been amazing. She’d been patient and helpful and… Alex took a breath. Maggie had been so damn sexy. The things she had said, the things she had done… Alex forced air into her lungs again. _The woman takes my breath away,_ she thought.

The sex itself had been, in a word, spectacular. _I’m definitely wired for it,_ she nodded to herself. She’d been a little bit uncertain about her ability to reciprocate but Maggie had guided her beautifully. Alex blushed as she continued to wash herself. She had really thought she’d have trouble going down on Maggie, that maybe it was something she’d have to work her way up to doing. As it had happened, though, once she’d tasted Maggie, she’d wanted more. Even more delightful than how delicious Maggie was, the noises the other woman had made were absolutely intoxicating. That she had been the one to cause those noises, had been the one to make Maggie writhe, had been the one to make Maggie moan…

She took another breath and vaguely considered leaving the shower to ask Maggie to join her, but decided against it. They just didn’t have time. And what a shame it was, too, because every moment with Maggie last night had been just so unbelievably sexy and it was literally all Alex wanted to do for the foreseeable future. And making Maggie come was the hottest thing ever. It was why they’d been up until three in the morning, exploring each other’s bodies, turning each other on, bringing the other to orgasm, several times. They’d barely taken any breaks. They had, of course, taken some time to rehydrate and gorge themselves on tiramisù, but they’d only stopped for the night when their bodies were so physically exhausted that they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

What had surprised Alex the most, though, hadn’t been the actual sex. The real revelation had been the connection she and Maggie had forged. It took what they had to a whole other level. There was this closeness, this intimacy, that hadn’t quite been there before. Alex would sometimes get flustered or embarrassed with Maggie previously. But by the end of last night… She sighed, happily. She felt this overwhelming sense of familiarity, of understanding. And of affection.

That brought up a whole other set of questions. How did she feel about Maggie? She liked her, certainly. She was definitely attracted to her, no doubt about it. But was it love? She shook her head and continued to soap her legs. It was too soon to be in love, wasn’t it? And Alex knew she assuredly did not know what romantic love was, since she’d never been in love before. She turned around in the shower, letting the hot water wash the soap from her skin, letting her thoughts run free, as she tried to pinpoint what, exactly, she was feeling.

No, it probably wasn’t love, she decided. Not yet, anyway. Whatever it was, though, she was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

She turned off the water, grabbed her towel and dried off, before wrapping the towel around herself. She brushed her teeth, then dressed. She reached out and wiped away some of the fog from the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked happier and more relaxed than she could ever remember being. She ran her brush through her hair a few times to make it look halfway reasonable and hung her towel up to dry.

She opened the door to the bathroom and saw Maggie standing at the counter in the kitchen, pouring coffee. It was a ridiculous portrait of domesticity and Alex found herself smiling. And then she noticed the shirt.

“You’re wearing my t-shirt,” she said, coming out of the bathroom, saying the first words that popped into her head.

“Yeah, is that okay?” Maggie asked, looking a little concerned.

Alex grinned. “That’s amazing,” she assured her. “I mean, like,” she said, walking towards the bar, “you’re in my apartment and it’s… it’s morning. And you slept in my apartment and now you’re wearing my t-shirt and making coffee and…” She paused to take a breath as she leaned over the counter. “I can’t believe this is happening and everything coming out of my mouth is very cliché.”

Maggie leaned over the counter as well, smiling broadly. “It’s called being happy. Get used to it, Danvers,” she teased.

Alex leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss. “I think I am getting… getting used to it,” Alex said, contentedly.

Maggie glanced at the clock in the kitchen, which read eight o’clock. “Oh,” she said, disappointment colouring her words, “we’re late for work.”

“I don’t care if I ever go to work again,” Alex declared, knowing she was being a bit silly.

Maggie chuckled, gazing at her fondly.

“I mean, can’t we just quit? And stay here, in this apartment, forever?” she suggested, happily, considering how wonderful the prospect would be.

“I don’t know about _forever_ , but…” Maggie said, walking around the counter, towards her. “Maybe we can just settle for… the morning?”

Alex grinned. “We could call in sick,” she suggested, walking backwards through her living area, towards the steps leading up to her bed.

“Maybe?” Maggie said, playfully.

Alex faked a couple of coughs, still walking back. “I’ve got the Black Lung,” she wheezed.

“The Black Lung!” Maggie repeated, laughing.

Alex giggled and jogged up the steps. She leapt on to the bed and, propping herself up on an elbow, gazed at Maggie. “You gonna take care of me?” she flirted.

“Oh, I think that could be arranged,” Maggie smiled. “But first…” She grabbed Alex’s phone from the nightstand. “We wouldn’t want the DEO to send out Supergirl to find you, would we?” She tossed it to Alex.

“Uh, yeah, that would… be awkward,” she admitted, texting J’onn, while Maggie phoned the precinct from her own cell. She almost texted Kara, too, but reasoned that texting Kara would only draw more attention to her absence.

“Hey, Lieutenant,” Maggie rasped, “it’s Sawyer. I’m not feeling great. I’ll try to be in by noon or so.” She glanced up at Alex. “Maybe around one.” She added a cough for good measure and disconnected.

Alex laughed and put her phone back on the nightstand. “That’s a pretty convincing sick voice,” she noted.

“I believe in giving 100% in everything I do,” she murmured, crawling across the bed to Alex.

She grinned. “Based on last night, I can confirm that,” Alex laughed.

Maggie smiled at Alex and leaned in to kiss her.

Alex reached up and pulled Maggie down on top of her, her left hand on the back of Maggie’s neck, her right hand on Maggie’s bare thigh. She slipped her hand up and realized that yes, Maggie was wearing her t-shirt, but also that she was only wearing her t-shirt. She groaned softly as she brought her hand up over the curve of Maggie’s ass. “You are the sexiest woman in the universe,” she said, breaking from the kiss and peppering the right side of her neck with kisses. “Probably the multiverse.”

Maggie chuckled at that and pulled back, straddling Alex, the t-shirt riding up tantalizingly high. “Alexandra Gertrude Danvers, what am I going to do with you? You put way too many clothes on,” she chided.

“I regret putting on _any_ clothes,” she said. She sat up easily and pulled off her tank and discarded her bra, throwing them to one side of the bed, not caring where they landed. “Better?”

“Better,” Maggie said, wrapping her arms around her and pulling Alex closer to her, “but there’s room for improvement.” She captured Alex’s lips, her tongue slipping into her mouth, lightly, teasingly. She pulled back after a moment and lifted her arms up, allowing Alex to slide her hands up her sides and pull the shirt off.

“You are gorgeous, Maggie,” Alex said, softly. She carefully moved Maggie to the side and pressed her lips to hers for a moment before clambering off the bed and shucking her leggings and underwear.

“So are you,” she replied, taking in the sight. She pulled the covers back and looked at Alex expectantly.

She climbed back into bed and, as Maggie’s arms encircled her, Alex smiled contentedly.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she said, as Maggie started kissing her way along Alex’s neck.

“Believe it,” she said, moving up to Alex’s left earlobe.

“I’m playing hooky from work to have amazing sex with a beautiful woman,” Alex giggled. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Not even with a guy?” Maggie asked, nudging her knee between Alex’s.

Alex bit her lower lip and shook her head. “No,” she said.

Maggie grinned. “Good.” She kissed Alex thoroughly, tangling her tongue with Alex’s.

“Good?” she asked when Maggie had pulled away.

“Good because I want you to remember this, last night and this morning,” Maggie said, pressing her thigh against Alex. “Forever.”

She inhaled sharply at the movement. “Uh, yeah, that’s, uh, definitely happening,” she chuckled.

Maggie brought her left hand around to cup Alex’s ass. Simultaneously, she pushed her leg against Alex and pulled her closer.

“God, Maggie,” Alex groaned.

She captured Alex’s mouth once more, then brought her left hand up Alex’s right side to cup her breast.

Alex pulled back. “No,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“What? What’s wrong?” Maggie stopped everything and pulled back.

Alex smiled deviously. “My turn,” she declared. With that, she launched herself towards Maggie, flipping them so Alex was covering most of Maggie’s body with her own.

Maggie’s eyes darkened with desire. “Well, if you insist,” she rumbled.

“I insist,” Alex said, before claiming Maggie’s lips in a deep kiss. All Alex wanted at that moment was to make Maggie come for her. It was addictive, hearing those noises, having Maggie clutch at her, trying to pull her closer, knowing she’d made her react with her lips, her tongue, her teeth, her fingers… She smiled into the kiss and pulled away before moving down to pull Maggie’s left nipple into her mouth. She started gently, but increased the pressure until it had hardened and she nipped at it with her teeth just a little. She heard Maggie take a long breath and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She drew her tongue across her nipple once more, while bringing her hand up to massage and gently squeeze her breast, before moving her lips to Maggie’s right breast.

“Alex,” she breathed, “you are so fucking hot,” she rasped.

She smiled as she tugged on Maggie’s right nipple with her lips, coaxing it to firmness, pinching and rolling the left one between her index and middle fingers of her right hand. “Am I?” she asked, before biting gently.

A soft moan was her reply. “So sexy, so hot,” Maggie managed to say.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Alex,” she said in a low tone, “fuck me.”

She felt her own body react to the words, as well as the situation. Hearing Maggie say that, while she was kissing one breast and teasing the nipple of the other... She took a moment to compose herself before she brought her right hand down Maggie’s side, sliding down the outside of her left thigh. Her mouth still on Maggie’s right breast, licking and sucking, she lightly teased the inside of Maggie’s thighs with her fingertips. She felt Maggie’s hips start to move, knowing she needed to be touched.

Alex curled her fingers, brushing against Maggie’s entrance with the second knuckles of her index and middle fingers. It was a light touch, meant to tease her more than anything, but her fingers came away wet.

“You’re turned on,” she breathed, pulling her hand back up. She pushed herself up on her elbow and let Maggie watch as she licked the wetness from her knuckles.

“Gonna do something about it?” Maggie said hoarsely, captivated by the sight.

“Oh, definitely,” she responded, kissing her firmly, allowing her to taste herself. “You taste so good,” she commented, then rolled to her left, off of Maggie entirely. Unhurriedly, she moved her fingers down to Maggie’s clit and she lightly rubbed in a large, lazy circle.

“Alex,” she whispered, eyes closed.

“Yes?”

“That feels amazing.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded and moved her head up to meet Alex’s in a hard kiss.

Every time Maggie seemed to adjust to her speed, Alex waited a few seconds and then moved her hand faster, usually causing Maggie to gasp aloud. She bent her head and pressed her lips to Maggie’s neck, dragging her tongue over a particularly sensitive area. She could feel Maggie shifting next to her and the thought that she was responsible for it was unbelievably delicious. She moved back up and kissed Maggie lightly as she moved her hand to Maggie’s hip.

“Oh God, don’t stop,” she groaned.

Alex began kissing her way down Maggie’s chest.

“No,” she murmured, “just…”

Alex looked up. “What?”

Maggie gazed at her, mouth slightly ajar, her need written across her face. “Just… I want you to fuck me. With your fingers.”

She nodded, vaguely wondering if she wasn’t picking this stuff up as quickly as she’d thought. She moved her body back up and kissed Maggie lightly.

“I just want you inside me,” Maggie explained, settling back, spreading her legs. She slid her right hand down her own torso. “And I’ll do this,” she murmured, stroking her clit lightly.

Alex’s mouth went dry almost instantly. She hadn’t thought there was anything in the world sexier than Maggie, but watching Maggie touch herself was a whole new level. “Fuck, that’s hot,” she whispered, before kissing Maggie.

She let her hand glide down Maggie’s skin. She cupped Maggie, feeling the warm slickness coat her fingers.

Maggie’s hips bucked gently at the contact and she tore her lips from Alex’s. “Please, Alex, please,” she implored.

“Please what?” Alex grinned, circling her entrance with two fingertips.

“God, Alex, just fuck me,” she growled, her own movements accelerating.

“You gonna come for me?” she asked. “I love when you come for me.”

Maggie opened her eyes and gazed deeply into Alex’s. “I want you to make me come,” she said, a tenderness mixed with the longing.

Keeping her eyes on Maggie’s, Alex slowly pushed into her.

Maggie’s eyes sagged shut as her hand moved faster. “God, yes, Alex, yes,” she breathed.

For her part, Alex was transfixed at the scene before her. Her fingers delved as deeply into Maggie as they could, before pulling out and pushing back in.

“Oh, yeah,” Maggie grunted, “that’s so good.”

Alex smiled and kissed her while she repeated the motion, just a little faster, Maggie’s hips moving to meet her on every stroke.

Maggie pulled back, gasping for air. “Fuck me harder,” she begged.

She raised an eyebrow. They hadn’t quite gotten to this point the previous night. Not that she was complaining, but this was a little more… raw, perhaps? She complied, putting some strength and more speed into her thrusts.

The reaction was almost enough to make Alex herself climax right there and then. The sounds Maggie made were sexier than anything Alex could have even imagined. The groans, the breaths, the way her hips moved, the way her hand kept circling her clit, rubbing it faster and harder.

“Like this?” Alex asked, giving her a particularly hard stroke.

“Fuck, yeah, just like… just like that,” she panted.

“Are you close, Maggie?” she asked, knowing full well that she was.

“Yes,” she whimpered, “don’t stop, _please_.”

She pushed into her again, hard. “I’m not going to stop fucking you until you come,” she promised.

Her chest was heaving with each breath, her right hand moving quickly over her clit. It was true that Alex had limited experience with things, but even she could tell that Maggie was close, so very close. Not wanting to change her rhythm or interfere with Maggie’s own movements, she wondered how she might be able to push Maggie over the edge.

“You like me fucking you?” she asked.

“Yes,” Maggie replied, breathlessly.

“You like me fucking you _hard_?”

“Uh huh,” she answered, eyes squeezed shut, no doubt focusing on her impending orgasm.

“I like it too,” she purred, pumping hard into Maggie. “I’m so wet for you, Maggie. I want you to fuck me just as hard as I’m fucking you.”

“Oh Alex,” she breathed.

She had the perfect phrase in mind and only hesitated out of shyness for a moment. “I want you to fuck me hard, fuck my pussy, just like I’m fucking yours,” she whispered.

With that, Maggie’s body stiffened, her orgasm crashing over her. Alex could feel her muscles convulse around her fingers as she drove them in as deeply as she could, then keeping them motionless.

“Oh fuck,” Maggie gasped, as she slowed down her own motions, bringing herself down, slowly.

Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie softly, still feeling the aftershocks as Maggie’s walls spasmed weakly around her fingers.

“Jesus Christ,” Maggie panted, stopping her movements altogether. She kissed Alex gently.

“What?” she grinned.

“That was the hottest thing you’ve ever said,” Maggie replied, smiling.

Alex carefully withdrew her fingers and wrapped her arms around Maggie. “Yeah?”

“The element of surprise, uh, helped, I think.”

“The element of surprise?” Alex asked.

Maggie chuckled, curling up closer. “Alexandra Marguerite Danvers, saying that she wants me to fuck her pussy?”

Alex blushed. “Oh.”

“That was amazing,” Maggie grinned. “Look, I know that was… a little harder than last night,” she acknowledged. “Were you okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Just…”

“Hm?”

“Never mind,” she said, thinking better of it.

“No, come on. Tell me,” Maggie insisted, repositioning herself so she could see Alex.

“I was… I mean, just wondering if… if you wanted it like _that_ because I wasn’t, I don’t know, like… good enough?”

Maggie chuckled. “Danvers… _Alex_ ,” she said, “I loved having you going down on me last night. Everything we did last night was great. I was just in the mood for something a little… less gentle. Does that make sense?”

She nodded. “So I was okay?”

“You. Were. And. Are. Amazing,” she assured her, lightly kissing her lips to punctuate each word.

“Oh, okay,” she smiled, pleased. “I was just wondering.”

Maggie nodded. “So… is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Do you want me to fuck your pussy, Alex?” she asked in a tone of voice that made Alex shiver in a glorious way.

She swallowed. “You mean… like _that_?”

Maggie nodded. “It’s okay if you don’t. I was just curious if it was true.”

“Oh, it was true,” she breathed. “I was thinking last night, how much I just… wanted you to take me,” Alex confessed.

She took a breath. “God, Alex, you are so damn sexy,” Maggie said, moving them so she was mostly on top of her.

“You think so?” Alex asked, shyly.

“I know so.” Maggie kissed her, thoroughly and then began yet another exploration of Alex’s body.

Alex smiled. She had never felt so alive.


End file.
